the boy next door
by toridoki
Summary: After a drunken night Merlin is not sure if Arthur will ever talk to him again


**A/N This is my first ever attempt at fanfic writing so some constructive criticism would be good but please be gentle with me **

**I don't own Merlin, only in my dreams**

Merlin sat in his car looking out over the grey frothy waves, looking but not seeing as the waves crashed down pushing the pebbles and seaweed up the beach. Occasionally he focused and saw the thin strip of lights that was Wales over the waves. He loved this part of Somerset he always felt comfortable here, and when he needed to think this was always where he came, even if that meant driving a hundred miles like he had today. He shook himself out of his thoughts and got out of the car. Merlin wandered down the hill into the little fishing town of Watchet and headed towards "The Star" which was his favourite pub, it was his favourite for two reasons, one it was the quiet old fashioned pub with a log fire and cosy nooks that you read about in stories, and two it was now run by Gaius. Gaius was the father figure he never had, strong, comforting and always there to help Merlin through his troubles with gentle nudges, never telling him outright what he should do just guiding. Gaius was the reason why Merlin was here now, Gaius would listen and not judge, although he might not be able to help with the answers tonight.

The pub was warm and cosy and Merlin felt some of the tension in his shoulders loosen, he glanced over at the flickering fire and caught his reflection in the mirror above, he gave a little grin as he saw his reflection, a slightly hysterical grin that made the bruise across his cheek change colour in the light, he raised his hands and tried to make his ebony hair lie flat but the hours of running his fingers through it trying to sort out his muddled thoughts rendered this a pointless exercise.

"Merlin! What are you doing here? Why didn't you let me know you were coming? WHAT have you done to your face?..." Gaius's voice rose a few octaves with the last part and a sleepy Labrador by the fire rose his head questioningly. "Hi Gaius" Merlin grinned sheepishly trying to keep the despair out of his eyes "I was hoping for a bed for a night or two... please?"

A pint or two later Merlin had relaxed a little more and was helping stack stools and lock up. "Right my boy tell me what's been going on then" Gaius patted a comfy armchair by the dying embers of the fire and poured two generous slugs of whiskey into a couple of glasses and held one out for Merlin. "Ahh" Merlin gasped as the whiskey burned right down to his stomach and he tried to avoid Gaius's kind but questioning gaze. "Come on lad, you might as well get it over with now and then you can get some sleep, you look like you need it." Merlin opened his mouth to speak not sure if the words would come out or not but all of a sudden they did and everything that had happened over the past few weeks came pouring out, the break up with Freya, the job contract coming to an end, and, last night, that was the main issue on Merlin's mind, last night and the repercussions that it might bring, because if his drunken actions ruined his friendship with Arthur then he wasn't quite sure how he would cope, Merlin thought back to when they had first met with half a smile.

_Arthur had moved in to the flat next door to Merlin about five years ago and Merlin had introduced himself in spectacular style tripping head first over a box that Arthur had put down in the corridor while searching for keys, "Oi watch it that's fragile", "prat" and "idiot" were their first words to each other and probably would have been their last if it hadn't been for the old lady across the hall getting locked out. "Can you help my dears" she simpered after knocking on both their doors, and after a good deal of shoulder barging and messing about with screwdrivers they managed to open her door. Merlin looked at Arthur shoulder aching and just said "pint?" and from that moment they were firm friends. _

_Arthur had a girlfriend called Gwen and it was her handiwork that was smarting across Merlin's cheek at this very moment. Until a few weeks ago he had been dating Gwen's friend Freya and they had made a happy little foursome for a while except that Merlin couldn't shake off that empty feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that something was missing. Deep deep down he knew what was missing but if he couldn't admit it to himself how was he ever going to admit it to someone else. Eventually Freya left him telling him he needed to sort his priorities and popping out with Arthur for a drink shouldn't be No: 1 Trouble was that popping out with Arthur even if it was only to the DIY shop was the only time that the empty feeling left, in fact the domesticity of going to DIY shop with Arthur made Merlin's stomach flutter pleasantly. Gwen thought it was sweet at first and even joked about their bromance, but once Freya had left him Gwen had became colder and more distant with Merlin, and to be fair thought Merlin after last night maybe she was right_.

"So last night..." said Gaius jolting Merlin out of his thoughts "what happened to make Gwen give you that impressive bruise?"

The heat rose up Merlin's neck and he could feel the flush spreading to his cheeks and ears "umm...well... Arthur had a Halloween party last night and we drank way WAY too much and ... we... sort of... kissed and then..." Merlin's voice trailed off as the images from last night popped into his head one by one like flicking through a photo album_, Arthur dressed as Edward from Twilight all sparkly with those fangs that he ordered especially from America, the silly drinking games, the last person staggering out of the door, Gwen passed out on the sofa, the bottle of apple sourzs' that Arthur produced triumphantly with a couple of shot glasses, the distinctly unmanly giggling, the play fighting, Arthur wrestling Merlin to the floor and pretending to bite his neck like a vampire, the eye contact and that kiss. _

_Then the photo album in Merlin's mind changed to a home movie ( and a seedy one at that! ) The kiss lengthened and deepened becoming more passionate, Merlin pulled Arthur by his shirt into the other room hands wandering over Arthur's chest circling his nipples through the soft fabric, he pinned Arthur against the wall gently nibbling Arthurs lips and exploring his mouth with his tongue a thrilling shiver as he felt Arthur respond travelled straight through him down to his bulging pants this turned into a jolt of electricity as Arthur put his hands down Merlin's pants and grabbed him. Merlin pressed against Arthur kissing him deeply as he felt Arthurs hardness in his thigh "hnmmngh oh gods Merlin" Arthur moaned into his mouth and the vibrations threatened to tip Merlin over the edge. Merlin then did something that he'd never imagined himself doing, he dropped to his knees in front of Arthur and put his hands on the zip of Arthurs bulging jeans, slowly, releasing Arthurs cock from its tight confines Merlin ran his tongue from base to tip, savouring the strange textures and tastes he closed his mouth around the tip and explored it with his tongue, he felt Arthur shudder and went to pull away thinking that Arthur was disgusted when he felt Arthur run his fingers through his hair moan his name and thrust into his mouth "don't stop Merlin...gods don't stop... so good " Merlin picked up his pace and sucked, nibbled and teased with his tongue and teeth and then Arthur was coming in hot spurts filling Merlin's mouth and his senses with pleasure and lust. It was then that Merlin got a stinging right hook across his cheek, Merlin turned in shock to see Gwen stood there fury emanating from every pore and Arthur white as a sheet staring at her. "_

"_Shit I'm s..sorry" Merlin managed to stutter before racing out the door and into his flat where he stayed curled up under his duvet trying to ignore the screaming coming from next door and later the knocking at his door, eventually he fell into a restless sleep and as soon as he woke he jumped in his car and drove._

"Ahem" Merlin's eyes snapped open and stared at Gaius "You were away with the fairies then" said Gaius "I thought you had fallen asleep on me." "Sorry" mumbled Merlin "it's all been a bit much and I don't know what to do to make things better" he stopped talking as his emotions threatened to spill over and he could feel the tears building behind his eyes. "C'mon now Merlin things are never as bad as they seem, now I don't need to know all the details of what went on but I do know that you need to talk to Arthur..." "I can't!" Merlin interrupted "of course you can" soothed Gaius "whatever went on was mutual or it would have been Arthur to give you that bruise not his girlfriend, now I'm off to bed son I'll see you in the morning ok" Gaius gave Merlin a reassuring pat as he went past, Merlin sat there thinking, absentmindedly sipping his drink until his eyes refused to stay open any longer and he slowly climbed the stairs to bed.

BANG BANG BANG "MERLIN!" Merlin sat bolt upright in confusion "what the..." BANG BANG BANG "MERLIN!" Merlin looked at his watch as he wandered sleep addled downstairs " its 6.30 in the effin morning " as he stumbled across the darkened bar his brain woke and his stomach lurched there was only one person who would guess where he was, he gingerly opened the door "Arthur" he mumbled "I'm so sor..." but his words were cut off abruptly as Arthur pressed his sober, clear headed lips against Merlin's and threw his arms around him "don't ever run away from me again" he whispered "you have nothing to be sorry for" Merlin looked into his eyes and smiled. "Now" said Arthur "I've been up since 3.30 and I'm shattered I think it's time you took me to bed"

Gaius smiled to himself from the shadows as he watched them walk hand in hand up the stairs things were going to be fine.


End file.
